


When A Faux-Lady Seduces an Officer

by MightBeKelly



Series: Sexy Strangers [1]
Category: The Stranger Lands (Podcast)
Genre: Interrogation, Manipulation, Nudity, Other, Seduction, sexual promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightBeKelly/pseuds/MightBeKelly
Summary: Bagger, disguised as Lady Marmalade, tried to seduce an officer in the Drow military to get information regarding Elsie’s whereabouts. Little does he know that Lady Marmalade does not suit this particular officer’s tastes.





	When A Faux-Lady Seduces an Officer

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT CANONICAL. The way Bagger’s spell works is also modified for the sake of this fiction. This is meant to be just a fun short piece.

Ruagar T’al has served with Lord Captain Rhylkah since before she was promoted to Lord Captain. She inspired loyalty by being a competent and fair commanding officer. However, ever since they started their most recent mission she often seemed on edge. Ruagar’s original orders had been a duty of peacekeeping tours, but that changed at the last moment to this extremely dangerous escort mission. 

When their escort, a young Tabaxi woman, was brought on board he’d seriously doubted how dangerous it could be. Now they find themselves crashed in the wild and very dangerous landscape of Tul Nadir besieged by vicious apes. He’d been on sentry duty trying to help warn and ward off the waves of ape attacks and he was finally taking his first break in 13 hours. 

A tent had been set up beside the crashed lifeboat that allowed for some respite, but quick deployment to the frontlines of their defenses should another wave of apes attack. They were so short-handed Ruagar found himself alone in the tent late that evening. He’d draped his jacket over the back of his chair and brought a second chair close to prop his aching feet up on as he reclined in his seat to relax. He used his hat to cover his eyes in an attempt to get some shut-eye before the next shift-change. 

He was just beginning to doze when he heard someone else enter the tent. He was on a break, but if it were a higher-ranking officer he should still stand. However, if it wasn’t he shouldn’t need to move. So, he took a moment to lift the edge of the hat and assess if it was necessary to move. 

At the entrance to the tent stood a Drow woman he’d never seen before. There’d been a rumor through the ranks that a Lady Matriarch had arrived earlier that day with a strange entourage, but Ruagar had been too busy to see for himself. 

The surprise sent a shock of adrenaline through his body that helped jolt him awake. Ruagar quickly stood as he removed his hat from his head. He quickly ran his hand over his silver hair in an attempt to tame the mess the long days had made of it. He held his hat to his chest and bowed to the Matriarch. 

“Lady Matriarch,” he said and kept his gaze averted as was due her position. 

“No need, no need,” came the woman’s voice. Hers was a light and airy voice with a bit of a husky undertone. It surprised Ruagar. “As you were.” 

“Yes, Lady Matriarch.” He placed his hat back upon his head since he figured it was best to just hide the mess than leave it bare. “Are you lost?” he asked as he stayed standing to address her once more. “How may I be of assistance?”

The unfamiliar Drow strode towards him and stopped just a short distance away. She was in what appeared to be a dressing gown, which seemed unusual but who was he to question. Her hair was damp and slicked back. Perhaps she’d washed after her journey through jungle? “So you know who I am?” she asked. 

“It’s not every day a Lady Matriarch graces us with her presence. Let alone out here, of all places. It is quite a miracle that you came upon us.” 

“Ah, yes, yes! I never would have imagined to come across such a fine, upstanding crew in a dire predicament such as this. What a happy happenstance that our top secret missions seemed to coincide so serendipitously.”

Ruagar just nodded his head. This was the most he’d ever spoken to a Lady Matriarch and he wasn’t sure what else to do. He didn’t have to wait long before she continued. 

“So, given that you know who I am, perhaps you could answer some of my questions. Your Lord Captain wasn’t as forthcoming as I would have expected!” 

He blinked large surprised red eyes at her. “If I am able I’d be happy to help you, my Lady.”

“That’s a very good attitude! If you’re helpful, you could see a promotion coming your way! How’s Captain sound?”

Ruagar’s brow furrowed. He’d worked hard to earn his position on this crew and he knew Lord Captain Rhylkah prized effort over favoritism. “That’s not necessary, my Lady.” 

“Are you sure…” she trailed off.

“Corporal T’al, my Lady.” 

“Ah, yes, Corporal. Are you sure, Corporal? I could talk to your superiors.” 

Ruagar nodded. “I’ll be happy to help you, my Lady.” 

“Very well. Please, have a seat. I’d like to have a chat,” the woman motioned to the chair he’d recently been sitting upon and moved to sit in the chair opposite. 

“Just a moment, Lady Matriarch!” Ruagar pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the chair he’d just had his feet on. He would have been horrified if she got dirt on her dressing gown, which was surprisingly spotless for having made its way through the wild jungles. When he finished, he stepped back and waited for her to sit before taking his own seat. 

“Why, thank you young man!” She sat and he followed afterwards to take his own seat. 

“It’s nothing, my Lady. How may I help you?”

“I was just very curious: I heard there was a young Tabaxi woman traveling with you.” 

Ruagar fought to keep the surprise off his face. How did the Lady Matriarch know that? Was there someone on the crew who was so loose lipped to have mentioned it? Or did this Matriarch have anything to do with the mission they were on? Why else would she have been out here? These thoughts flashed through his mind as he struggled to keep his expression blank. She hadn’t exactly asked a question yet, so he waited. 

“Why aren’t you answering?” the woman asked, her pitch increasing with offense.

“No offense intended, my Lady Matriarch. You just hadn’t asked me anything yet.”

“Yes, well. Where is she?”

“She who, my Lady?”

“The Tabaxi!” The Lady Matriarch was obviously becoming frustrated as her voice became more strained. 

“No Tabaxi was on our lifeboat,” Ruagar said quickly. It was an honest answer, but he knew he was skirting the real question. His mind raced to figure out what the Lady Matriarch was trying to find out that Lord Captain Rhylkah wouldn’t tell, but he honestly didn’t know much. 

A clever glint appeared in the Lady’s eye. She leaned forward and the dressing gown shifted ever so slightly to expose a long expanse of collarbone and shoulder. “So, there was another lifeboat?”

Ruagar averted his gaze to look at his hands that rested on his knees. “Yes, my Lady.”

“Was she on that lifeboat?”

“It’s possible,” he answered. He felt a warm touch to his chin that gently lifted his face again. The Matriarch had reached out and placed a finger beneath his chin to make him look at her again. 

“Are you feeling shy?” she asked and as her lips stretched into a mischievous smile.

Ruagar frowned and kept his eyes on her hers. “Not exactly,” he said. “Your clothing is a bit disheveled, my Lady. I was only trying to be courteous.” 

The Matriarch looked down and seemed generally surprised by what she found. Not so much the dressing gown slipping, but by her own body. “Oh, right.” Then she looked back up to Ruagar. “Perhaps you’d be more willing to talk if we were more… relaxed.” She shrugged her other shoulder and let the dressing gown fall. The delicate fabric gathered around her narrow waist, leaving her torso bare. Her breasts were plump, nipples erect in the cool evening air, and her grey skin was flawless. She seemed almost perfect - as if untouched by time. 

“Lady Matriarch!” Ruagar exclaimed and then slapped his hands over his mouth as if he could push the words back in. He froze to wait to see if anyone who happened to be nearby came to investigate. 

Meanwhile, the Matriarch seemed less concerned. She ran her long fingers over her delicate collar bone and down her front. Her fingertips brushed along the skin over her breast, cupping them for just a moment before bringing them down over her flat tummy. They stopped to rest on the belt that was still tied at her waist. She stood, the dressing gown draped around her elbows with her hands on the belt as if indecisive of whether to free it or not. Or perhaps she was just teasing him. 

“Has it been a while?” she asked.

“Please, Lady Matriarch. This is really not necessary.” Ruagar instinctively scooted his chair back to put more distance between himself and the barely dressed woman in front of him. His eyes moved to the tent entrance, but no one appeared.

The Matriarch took a step closer to negate the distance he had created. “Don’t worry,” she murmured. “We won’t be interrupted. My pet is watching the door.”

Ruagar looked back up at her confused. “My Lady?”

“I just want to have a talk,” she continued as her fingers began to work on the knot of the belt. “Am I making you flustered?”

“Only by the impropriety of the situation, my Lady. Please, I’d much rather you put the robe back on.” 

That seemed to give the woman pause. “Oh? Really? Do you not find this attractive? Is this not what Drow like?”

He looked back to her. Her wording seemed strange, but nothing about this situation seemed normal. “No offense intended my Lady. You are very beautiful, but…” Ruagar let the sentence just hang there. 

The confusion was evident on her face. “But what?”

“You’re not exactly my type,” he added quietly. It was a confession rarely spoken aloud while he was on duty, but he had not expected to be confronted by a half-naked Matriarch. 

The Matriarch’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she breathed. A moment later as she continued to process the statement. “Oh?” Ruagar swallowed hard as she continued to suss out what he meant. “What is to your taste?”

He felt heat rise to his cheeks, but knew his dark skin kept the blush from being easily seen. “Must I explain, Lady Matriarch? I already answered what you asked in regard to the Tabaxi.”

“But there’s more, isn’t there?” she said. “What is it that you prefer?”

“I find a more… masculine figure to my liking,” he finally admitted, just above a whisper. 

Her head tilted slightly to the side. “A what?” He brow furrowed as she studied him. When realization dawned on her, it spread across her face slowly. “Oh, you mean like this?” She finally undid the knot in the dressing gown’s belt and allowed it to fall open. 

“My Lady!” Ruagar cried and attempted to avert his gaze away from what was more or less right in front of his face, but he still caught a glimpse. It was not what he was expecting to find. In shock, he looked to make sure he hadn’t imagined it. 

Instead of a neatly trimmed feminine mound, a heavy red bush of hair was there. And from beneath the hair extended a very pink male member and balls. The cock was flaccid, but still an impressive size and seemed completely out of place on the Matriarch. 

Ruagar found himself gawking as his brain tried to figure out what he was actually seeing. However, the stirring in his pants didn’t need his brain’s comprehension. “My Lady?”

“Was I right?” she asked. 

He looked up at her and there was a look of proud triumph on her face. “How… are you…?” Ruagar couldn’t form a coherent thought. 

“It’s an illusion,” she said with a smirk. 

His eyes drop back to the cock in front of him. It looked so real! “So, I can’t touch it?” 

“You want to?” she asked and the confusion was back in her voice.

Against his better judgement, Ruagar licked his lips and nodded as he continued to stare. He watched as if he looked hard enough the illusion would be evident, but he knew magic was powerful enough that it could look as real as the caster wanted it to look. 

“Answer my questions first.” 

Ruagar looked back up at her face. “So, that means it’s possible?”

“You won’t know unless you tell me what I want to know.” Her eyes bore down at him as if they could pull the answers from him if she stared as hard as he had at the illusory penis. The pink cock twitched, drawing Ruagar’s gaze down once more. He imagined how the weight of such a dick would feel against his tongue as he wrapped his lips around it. 

“What is it you want to know?” he asked. He dug his fingers into the knees of his pants to keep his hands still. He felt weak as warmth pooled in his stomach and his own dick twitch in response. 

“Where is Elsie?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. No, he whined. He knew it wasn’t the answer the Matriarch wanted to hear. He continued on with what he did know. “She didn’t escape on our lifeboat, but I know she did make it to the other one. I was one of the officers who made sure she was safely aboard before abandoning ship. 

The Matriarch huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, but left the dressing gown hanging open, perfectly framing her hips and thighs to leave the member in full view. “Why was she on your boat?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know. We were supposed to take her wherever she wanted to go.”

“Was she there against her will?”

Ruagar’s head jerked up. He wasn’t expecting that question. “Hardly! She was given the XO’s cabin and afforded every luxury one could find aboard our airship, for whatever luxury it was we could offer. Her safety was our mission.”

The Matriarch gazed down at him and he felt her studying him as if she could read the truth of his statement. “That’s all you know, isn’t it?” He nodded. “Very well, then. Shall you be rewarded?” She paused and frowned down at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to be made captain?”

“It’s not that I don’t want that, someday,” he admitted. “But I haven't earned it yet.”

The Lady Matriarch took a deep breath. “Very well, then. You may…”

An alarm sounded. The alarm. The only alarm that had mattered since they crash landed in this forsaken forest. 

Ruagar jumped to his feet, the tent in his pants very obvious. “They are back,” he said. “The ape’s are making another run at the camp.”

“Then go!” the Lady Matriarch cried as she pulled her robe closed. She stepped aside and he went back to defend their ship from the next onslaught. He didn’t find the Lady Matriarch afterwards.


End file.
